


The Birthday Cake

by brooklyn09



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Crack, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn09/pseuds/brooklyn09
Summary: Greg gives Mycroft a unique gift for his birthday





	The Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Purely crack, written for Lavender_and_Vanilla for her birthday earlier this month. Originally posted on Tumblr.

They had just finished the main course of their dinner in their private room at one of the premiere restaurants in London. Greg was pulling out all the stops to make Mycroft's birthday special. Greg had excused himself to use the restroom while desert was being collected. This had already been one of Mycroft's best birthdays ever. Greg was such a giving person. He had gone above and beyond to make this day unforgettable. 

Lost in his musings, Mycroft startled when the door behind him banged open and he turned to see a big cardboard cake, large enough to hide a person, being wheeled towards the table. Mycroft found himself staring slack-jawed at the scene before him. What had Gregory gone and done now?! Mycroft had been slightly exasperated when Gregory kept pestering him for gift ideas for his birthday. No one had ever made a big deal about his birthday before Gregory came along, and really all he wanted for a gift was Gregory's continued love and devotion. That was enough. Mycroft wasn't (entirely) serious when, in desperation to end the badgering, he told Gregory that for his present, he could jump out of a cake. The man was incorrigible! And apparently took everything he said at face value! The wait staff left, and Mycroft said a silent prayer that this was going to be less mortifying than he thought.

As he sat warily eyeing the cake, he began to hear singing in a deep baritone voice. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday 'Mr. British Government'. Happy birthday to you!" And to Mycroft's amusement, Gregory popped out of the cake, wearing only a bow tie, with a rose held delicately between his teeth.

Mycroft couldn't believe his eyes. There was his husband, bare chested and absolutely delectable, standing in a fake birthday cake. Once he got over his initial shock, he bowled over laughing. He couldn't stop. That his husband would act out an admittedly long held fantasy of his..... it was overwhelming. He moved towards Gregory, who was having difficulty extricating himself from the cake. Mycroft was glad to see he was wearing pants (for now). Steadying Greg as he got down, Mycroft took him in his arms and embraced him in a smothering hug. 

"However did you manage this darling?" asked Mycroft, loosening his grip and rubbing his hands up and down his husband's goose bumped flesh. 

"Oh, anyone will do just about anything for a few extra quid" Greg chuckled. "And honestly I think the one bloke fancied seeing me in my skivvies." 

"Oh, of that I have no doubt" demurred Mycroft, leaning in to nuzzle at his husband's neck. "Thank you my darling Gregory. You have made this birthday truly memorable. I am so lucky to have your love." Mycroft lifted his face from Greg's neck, and with misty eyes, leaned in to place a gentle kiss to his husband's lips. Clearing his throat, he straightened up, saying, "Come, let's get you back in your clothes before you catch death of cold and continue this party at home." 

Greg went to pull the bowtie loose and Mycroft tsked. "Oh no, that stays on." 

"Whatever you say, Mr. British Government. It's your birthday."


End file.
